


Self-Control

by artemisia_HQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Olympian Boyfriends, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Kageyama Tobio, Suit Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: He flickers his eyes away for a moment, and he catches Kageyama staring at him again, or maybe he’s the one who’s caught, and he takes a dry gulp of air as he pulls on his blue tie to loosen it, attempting to ease the tightness and heat crowding in his chest that verges on suffocating.And Kageyama…is not doing any better.Shouyou can see the twitch in those fingers, the way Kageyama’s mouth is pressed into a thin line, as if he's keeping up a defense to prevent himself from doing something potentiallydangerous.Lacking restraint is just one of the few things people use to describe the notorious weird duo. But Hinata knows more than anyone that this specific trait of theirs applies not just on court, but on the sheets as well.Or on the leather seat of Kageyama's car.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 290





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except this is nothing but filthy porn. Literally 4k words of horny boyfriends doing the ✨dirty✨
> 
> Enjoy!!! ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> ***
> 
> Loosely inspired by Tay-tay's 'Dress'

As conspicuous as he possibly can, Shouyou pulls on the collar of his dress shirt, tugging it continuously, creating some sort of breeze to cool down the warmth burning in his body, as he answers questions after questions from the two athletes he’s currently in conversation with. He smiles and laughs heartily at every joke, makes some of his own that reduces both gentlemen into stitches, but in truth, he’s paying only half of his attention.

The other half is on the far side of the room.

His eyes wander, and they instantly lock with steel blue eyes, sharply and intently holding their gaze before they slowly slide down low, _lower_ , before they move back up at Shouyou’s face.

It’s amazing, really, how he can tell exactly what the other man’s actions were when Shouyou is mirroring the exact same thing, taking a little cruising of his own at this sight, and it is, for a lack of a better word that’s not totally vulgar, one _hell_ of a sight.

Kageyama stands there, the perfect embodiment of the tall, dark, and handsome trifecta, clad in his impeccably fitted navy blue suit and red tie, the culmination of everything that is presently destroying Shouyou’s sanity.

When Shouyou pulls a bite at his lower lip, Kageyama frowns, nose flaring as he looks away, pocketing his hands inside his slim pants that hugs him at all the right places.

Stupid Kageyama and his stupid suit.

“So, Hinata-san,” a voice interrupts Shouyou’s salacious thoughts, and he tears his gaze away from a pair of tight, perfectly-shaped rumps, pulling up an innocent smile.

“Yeah?”

Nagamato-san, the ace of the basketball team, smiles back. He’s quite a handsome fellow himself, all tall and broad in his undercut he likes to run his hands over. Shouyou has to actually suppress a snort as the other man does it again. “Is it true that you trained in Brazil for two years?”

Shouyou smiles wider. “Yep! It was a fun experience!” He loves talking about his time in Brazil; good thing every single person he’s talked to in this really fancy, post-Olympics party is actually interested.

And they are _interested_ , as Nagamato-san and Kitahara-san, the captain of the baseball team, huddles closer to Shouyou as he regales them with stories of his training abroad.

“Oh wow, that’s impressive! Learning a new language in that short amount of time. You must be really smart, too, huh?” Kitahara-san says with a playful shove on Shouyou’s arm.

“Well, if you put it that way,” Shouyou says rubbing the back of his neck, then they laugh.

He flickers his eyes away for a moment, and he catches Kageyama staring at him again, or maybe he’s the one who’s caught, and he takes a dry gulp of air as he pulls on his blue tie to loosen it, attempting to ease the tightness and heat crowding in his chest that verges on suffocating.

And Kageyama…is not doing any better.

Shouyou can see the twitch in those fingers, the way Kageyama’s mouth is pressed into a thin line, as if he's keeping up a defense to prevent himself from doing something potentially _dangerous_.

Shouyou decides to make things... _harder_ for him.

Brown eyes not leaving blue ones, he lets out a drawn-out quiet exhale as he runs one hand through his hair, slowly, then easing back down to his neck, resting for a few seconds on his collar, fingers splayed, before languidly dragging back down the entire length of his torso. He ends it with a dignified pull on his suit jacket.

He can practically hear the other man _growling_ , eyes narrowed viciously, chest heaving in anger.

Shouyou adds in one final smirk before tossing his head and focusing his attention back to his companions.

“So, yeah, beach volleyball helped me in a lot of ways, and the people there, too. And, of course, the food!” he exclaims, earning yet another round of chuckling.

He can feel a pinprick of heat burning on the side of his face but he ignores it.

“But you managed to maintain your physique, huh?” Nagamato-san says. His eyes travel down at Shouyou’s torso for a brief moment, then it's back on his face again, lips curled into a sideway smile. “For a small guy, you’re actually quite bulky. No offense.”

Shouyou waves off a hand. “Oh, none taken. I’m used to it.”

“It must be harsh on the skin, though, playing out on the sun all day,” Kitahara-san muses.

“Yeah, I think I bought more sunscreen than actual food.”

Both men are thrown into a fit at this. Shouyou has never considered himself as particularly funny, but his quips seem to be comedic gold for these two. It also keeps him distracted from one annoying jerk and his annoying suit, so it works, he thinks.

“You’re too funny, Hinata-san,” Nagamato-san wheezes as he wipes his eyes. “But I bet those sunscreen didn’t do much?”

Now it’s Shouyou’s turn to chuckle. “Yeah! I got so tanned I was the same color as my hair!”

They break into another bout of cackling, hands slapping on Shouyou’s shoulders.

“You know, this reminds of that time when— _waaah!_ ”

He halts mid-sentence as a hand grips tight on his bicep and he feels himself being tugged back, colliding on something warm and solid.

“Can you excuse us for a minute?” Kageyama says, and Shouyou has to will himself not to shiver at the underlying impatience and suppressed annoyance within that deep voice, rumbling and vibrating against Shouyou’s back.

The two men just blink at Kageyama’s sudden appearance, but then they smile and nod. “Yeah, sure,” Nagamato-san says. He turns to Shouyou. “Let’s talk later, Hinata-kun!”

“O-Oh, okay.” He seriously doubts there’s going to be a _later._ He bends into a quick bow and Kageyama only allows that much before he’s bodily dragging Shouyou away.

“H-hey, wait! K-Kageyama! Oi! That was so rude!” Shouyou wails as they exit out of the large hall. “Hey! Are you listening?!”

“Walk now, listen later,” Kageyama grunts, hand still circling Shouyou’s bicep, gripping tighter.

And Shouyou drops all pretenses as he lets all the heat of need and anticipation overcome him, legs weakening at their immensity, and all he can do is cling to Kageyama's arms.

“Tobio…” he whines, voice thick and syrupy with want.

Kageyama clicks his tongue. “I know, dumbass, I fucking _know_.” He increases his pace, and Shouyou does, too, gathering the last vestiges of his strength to walk faster.

As soon as they enter the elevator to the open parking lot after Kageyama murders the button for it to open, he throws Shouyou inside without an ounce of gentleness. Kageyama is on him within a second, hands cupping his face as he slams him on a wall, tongue immediately rolling inside his mouth and drawing out a surprised whimper that quickly turns into a moan, a condensed sound of both relief and pleasure. Shouyou’s own hand finds their way to clutch on soft, raven hair.

But this sudden reprieve doesn’t last long, and Kageyama pulls away from Shouyou’s mouth with a wet smack when the elevator dings. Shouyou is actually impressed that Kageyama still has his senses intact when he can barely feel anything aside from the tingle and craving of Kageyama’s lips on his, and the heat gathering low on his abdomen.

Oh, and he’s also very, embarrassingly, _hard_.

Kageyama fumbles for his car keys as they pass by rows and rows of vehicles, the sudden chill of the evening air making him shiver. Shouyou is doing this weird mix of running and walking and waddling because apparently, sporting a raging erection while wearing dress pants isn’t the most comfortable situation to be in.

It doesn’t take long for Kageyama to locate his car and Shouyou gives a silent prayer of gratitude to whoever gave Kageyama his sharp memory that only works for truly important things, like volleyball and finding cars so he can fuck the living shit out of his boyfriend.

The very second they’re both inside, Shouyou pounces on Kageyama, straddling his lap and crushing their lips together into a bruising kiss, the very thing Shouyou has been dying to do ever since he saw Kageyama in his sexy suit, which was roughly an hour ago in their apartment. So yeah, congratulate him on his patience.

(But then again, he did kiss him senseless just before they left for the party, and earlier in the afternoon they were certainly doing _more_ than kissing on the couch right before they got ready, but that's besides the point.)

He drives his hips forward, finally granting it friction, bracing himself with his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and he moans into Kageyama’s mouth just as he swallows the rumbling groan that he coaxes out of the other’s throat. Two large hands grab his ass, guiding him, as he grinds and rolls his hips on the hardened mass clothed under the satiny smooth fabric of Kageyama’s pants. He unlatches their lips when he throws his head back, moaning at the ceiling of the hot, humid car.

Kageyama takes this opportunity to lean forward, and turns the engine and the AC. That short moment of neglect has Shouyou whining (what? A guy has needs), but because Kageyama is a good boyfriend, he doesn’t keep Shouyou waiting for too long.

Rough hands are on Shouyou again, tugging his gray suit jacket off with reckless abandon, and Kageyama may have ripped a button or two, but that’s the least of their concern now when he has effectively got it off of Shouyou. He does the same to his boyfriend, and it’s not the most efficient procedure when Kageyama keeps distracting him with open-mouth kisses on his neck and shoulders, tugging Shouyou’s own tie off and his dress shirt and Kageyama is definitely just forcing it open, buttons flying, to get his lips on more of Shouyou’s skin, tasting him.

“You’re a fucking tease,” he murmurs on Shouyou’s sweat-slicked neck, then gives it a hard suck that has Shouyou gasping. He’s still nowhere near undressing Kageyama, and that has to be remedied quickly, hands clawing on the dark blue suit jacket.

“You’re one to talk,” Shouyou fires back. He’s got one sleeve out now, and Kageyama decides to be helpful as he shrugs the remaining sleeve off. He’s working to loosen his tie when Shouyou stops him.

“Leave it,” he says, and when Kageyama frowns in confusion, Shouyou elaborates, “It looks sexy on you.”

“Weirdo,” Kageyama snorts, but the rising color in his cheeks and the tips of his ears doesn’t go unnoticed. Shouyou giggles.

Then he’s squeaking out a yelp when Kageyama lunges forward to kiss him, deep and rough, Shouyou’s back digging on the wheel. It’s one of his rare kisses—usually, Kageyama’s kisses are soft and slow, the kind you would least expect from someone so gruff and full of sharp edges. But that’s the best part of it, how moments like these where he’s being driven by consuming need and zestful lust becomes more apparent, how his want for Shouyou becomes unmistakable, and that feeling of being wanted at the same intensity is a whole new religious experience.

And Shouyou is wanting. God _help_ him, he wants it so, _so_ bad that it’s actually painful.

He tells Kageyama just as much when they pause to breathe from that wet, sloppy kiss.

“I want you,” he breathes out. He edges closer, letting Kageyama feel and hear exactly how Shouyou is desperate for it as he bucks his hips forward with a whisper of, “Please, fuck me, Tobio, please. I want you _soooo_ bad.”

He hears Kageyama take a gulp, his Adam’s apple bobbing prominently, and he’s staring at Shouyou with a strange look, eyes unblinking. Shouyou’s stomach plummets uncomfortably. It’s not the first time that he’s said something like that, and he knows that Kageyama likes it when he’s being vocal, but _maybe_ doing it in a cramped space of the car isn’t as arousing as he initially thought.

But then Kageyama makes a noise and he stuffs his face on his palms, groaning.

“Uhm… what?” Shouyou stutters stupidly.

“Are you…trying to kill me, dumbass,” Kageyama mutters in his hand, then he releases his face so he can cradle Shouyou’s, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you so fucking much,” he whispers, then kisses him. It’s the soft kind, the one that tastes and feels exactly as the words that came with it.

Shouyou smiles into the kiss, reaching to comb his hand through silky hair, scratching lightly. He hears Kageyama hum against their lips. “Love you, too,” Shouyou whispers back.

It’s the calm before the storm, a final tender moment before all hell breaks loose, because the next minutes that follow are far, far, _far_ away from calm or tender.

Shouyou fumbles to open Kageyama’s pants as his boyfriend does the same to him, but he’s making it hard for the both of them as he keeps rocking and rubbing on Kageyama’s firm thighs.

“Dumbass, stop, you’re so impatient,” Kageyama huffs as his one hand grips on Shouyou’s waist to halt his desperate movements, the other hand still unbuckling his belt, and he manages to do so, ever the deft and talented fingers.

“ _I’m_ impatient? Who’s the guy who very rudely interrupted a conversation because he can’t keep it in his pants?” Shouyou huffs, feigning annoyance, but then his teasing instantly dies at the low, needy moan that has him curving his back when Kageyama presses his palm on his clothed erection.

“Do you want me to keep it in my pants?” Kageyama shoots back with a smirk, and he doesn’t wait for Shouyou to retort as he suddenly pulls Shouyou’s achingly hard dick out from the confines of his boxers, thumb immediately swiping the bead of precum on his flushed glans.

“You are— _ah_ —still in your…p-pants…” Shouyou stutters out, both an observation and a counterargument, and Kageyama actually laughs at that, and then proceeds to utterly dissolve Shouyou’s mental faculties to the mind-numbing sensation of his rough, calloused hands as he starts stroking him, twisting and gripping in all the right ways.

But Shouyou absolutely _cannot_ lose, so with shaky fingers and equally shaky breath, he goes to work to finally unzip Kageyama’s straining pants so he can have his own _very large_ and _very warm_ cock to play with.

They jerk each other off for a while, filling the car with this weird symphony of ragged pants and slick rubbing of flesh, until Shouyou shuffles himself closer just as Kageyama pulls him in because they’re both inarguably impatient, and now they're pumping their wet, dripping cocks in tandem, fingers clasped over the other. It’s kind of romantic and sweet, Shouyou thinks.

But he needs something more than that. He _needs_ it. He literally _begged_ for it.

“T-Tobio…” he whines.

“Fuck,” Kageyama hisses when Shouyou makes a firm squeeze on their dicks to make his point across, an appetizer of more that is to come, and Shouyou is fully aware that Kageyama knows what that tastes like. Oh, he _knows_ , alright.

“Get the things,” his boyfriend instructs him and Shouyou doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans back and reaches for the handy bottle of lube and a condom in the glove compartment, knowing exactly where to fish it out, then handing the items to Kageyama's waiting hand.

There’s some scrambling and a lot of cursing (Kageyama’s) and giggling (Shouyou’s) before they rid themselves completely of their pants. Kageyama widens his legs apart, and Shouyou’s own thighs follow, and he rests his head on Kageyama’s shoulders, bracing, anticipating, and then letting out a soundless gasp when a slick, slender finger enters him, readily building into slow, easy thrusts.

“H-Hurry…more,” Shouyou whimpers, arms winding tight around Kageyama. “I’m probably still— _ngh_ —from earlier…”

“Yeah…I can tell,” Kageyama says, and there's something like awe and fondness in his voice, and it’s both endearing and incredibly sexy at the same time.

He pushes his finger in and out of Shouyou with practiced ease, curling and rubbing at all the right angles, things only Kageyama knows, and then Shouyou feels another digit nudge on his rim, slinking beside the other with little resistance, opening him up more. Shouyou keens, high and thin.

He starts to lift his hips and throws it back down, keeping in rhythm with the fingers stretching him with the beautiful irony of gentle expertise and greedy pace. His rumpled shirt falls past his shoulders, with only a few buttons holding the fabric by his waist, and Kageyama wastes no time to litter Shouyou’s neck and chest with kisses, sucking and licking every inch of Shouyou’s sweaty skin that his mouth can reach—the curves of his shoulders, the soft skin at the junction of his neck, the entire length of his collarbone, the full expanse of his chest—everything is traced and marked with loving, yet possessive caress.

And Shouyou gets lost in it all, the way Kageyama touches and moves against him, _inside_ him, how he aches at the feeling of being loved and wanted, yet _still_ he’s craving for—

“More,” he gasps by Kageyama’s ear, and he feels him shudder. “More. I-I’m ready…Tobio… _please_ …need you… ”

“I’m here,” Kageyama answers, nudging Shouyou to face him, and when Shouyou does, he kisses him just as he pulls his fingers out.

They part with a shared breath and Kageyama is about to open the condom, putting it between his teeth, when Shouyou shoots forward and catches the wrapper, tearing it open. Kageyama startles and stares at him with wide, blue eyes. Shouyou smirks, condom in his mouth, then he reaches down to yank the lever for the seatback.

“What the—oi!” Kageyama yelps as the seat is thrown in a reclining position. Shouyou pushes him further down until Kageyama is fully on his back, and this is one of the times that Shouyou really appreciates their size difference (he also loves it on normal times, by the way) as he eases off the seat and slithers down until he’s face to face with his boyfriend’s thick and rigid cock, shiny and wet from the mixture of both of their precum.

Kageyama props himself by his elbows to stare down at Shouyou. He has this hazy, almost bewildered look in him, hair all mussed and tousled, face and neck an adorable blush of pink, his shirt and red tie gone askew.

It’s kind of annoying, really, how so disarmingly sexy his dumbass of a boyfriend is.

Without breaking eye contact, Shouyou lowers his mouth on Kageyama’s swollen head, hands clamping down on his thighs to hold Kageyama in place, and in one swift motion, he unrolls the condom over the entire hard length, ending with a lick on the tip.

Then he takes Kageyama back in his mouth, smearing spit all over it as he goes down. The condom tastes a bit weird, but it’s something Shouyou can overlook, as he swallows and sucks the fat cock throbbing inside his mouth.

“Shouyou… _fuck_ …” The deep and husky groan that rumbles out of Kageyama is a direct hit on Shouyou’s dick, and he reaches down on himself to give it a few, lazy pumps as he salivates all over his boyfriend’s cock.

“That’s the plan, Bakageyama,” Shouyou teases when he pulls out with a wet slurp, giving one last kitten lick on the head. He scrambles up quickly, throwing his leg over Kageyama’s lap again, positioning himself over the large thing, ready for the taking.

Kageyama is still staring at Shouyou in some sort of unseeing gaze, yet focused at the same time, like he’s looking at something in wonder, his fingers running absentmindedly on Shouyou’s thighs. Shouyou smiles as he lowers himself, just enough to feel Kageyama’s tip brush against his entrance, and that seems to jolt Kageyama back to cognizance, and his hands move to grip Shouyou’s hips.

“Teasing,” Kageyama growls and Shouyou grins even wider, reaching out to run his thumb on the pouty frown of Kageyama’s moist, bitten red lips.

“You love it, though,” Shouyou says.

“I thought you wanted it ba— _oh shit!_ ”

Whatever other words Kageyama has to say are lost when Shouyou drops himself all the way down in one go, sinking to the hilt of his boyfriend’s cock.

It’s a sudden intrusion, but a welcome one, and as he said, he’s more than prepared, but it’s still a bit overwhelming because, well, Kageyama is _really fucking huge_ in case that isn’t emphasized enough. Shouyou exhales out a shaky breath through his mouth, swiveling his hips to adjust, feeling his insides close around the massive thing.

Kageyama’s breathing is just as uneven and his grip on Shouyou’s hips tighten. He can tell he’s holding back, waiting for Shouyou, because no matter how desperate and impatient Kageyama can be, even in their most needy and hungriest state, his care for Shouyou tramples all of that.

But the wait is short-lived; because Shouyou is a caring boyfriend, too, and his body has long since been conditioned for this, and with a bracing hold on broad shoulders, staring deep in those azure eyes, he starts to move.

Shouyou bounces and bucks, writhes and trembles on the fullness pushing in and out of him, body yielding easily and smoothly, fitting so perfectly that sometimes Shouyou wonders if they’re made exactly to fill the other, like puzzle pieces. Not the sexiest analogy, but this is what he feels whenever they’re like this, and it doesn’t matter if it’s Kageyama doing the taking or Shouyou—it’s just the greatest, most primal feeling of perfection.

The car rocks and shakes on its wheels along with their frantic movements, windows dripping with condensation at the rising temperature, like the fat beads of sweat rolling down their bodies, and in Shouyou’s case, the tears that starts to trace a path on his cheeks as he rides Kageyama with a growing sense of ferocity and desperation. And as if this is yet another competition, Kageyama meets Shouyou’s increasing pace thrust for thrust, the harsh meeting of their damp, slick skin making filthy, slapping sounds.

The sounds Shouyou is making are no less obscene, moans deep and guttural, back arching and head tossing as he screams for the man he loves, his name spilling senselessly out of Shouyou’s mouth, and Kageyama answers him with his own noises, not as vulgar and loud, but they’re just as sexy and needy—husky groans and low, sensual murmurs of Shouyou’s name, and Shouyou takes it all in, letting it thread like lava in his veins, fueling the burning want even more.

Gripping at Kageyama’s tie and curling his hand around it, he lunges forward, pulling Kageyama up in the process, and their mouths meet in a rough, almost violent kiss, jaws dropping readily, and Shouyou licks and laps every nook and cranny of Kageyama’s warm, slippery mouth, just as his throbbing cock lances in and out of Shouyou with an almost vicious haste. Shouyou’s own dick is squeezed in between the hardness of their stomachs, and all of his senses melt in the midst of overstimulation.

This is downright _dirty_ —raw and lewd and _sinful_ , and Shouyou drowns in it, indulges in every vision and smell and sound of them.

“Harder, Tobio, _harder_ , come on—” Shouyou mewls as he begs for more because he’s greedy, he always is, and Kageyama obliges and _gives_ , as he always does.

He grunts as he fucks up into Shouyou _harder_ , _faster_ , rough hands digging on Shouyou’s ass and pulling his sensitive cheeks apart to open him up even more, to press into him even _deeper,_ and every other thrust after that is an accurate hit on Shouyou’s prostate. Shouyou reciprocates by clenching tight for Kageyama, and makes noises for him, too, gasping out moan after high-pitched moan on Kageyama’s shoulder, face damp with tears and sweat and saliva, as he takes what he’s given, what he asks for.

He can feel the heat compressed in the pit of his stomach build rapidly, rising hotter and hotter, and with Kageyama gradually losing rhythm in his thrusts, becoming erratic and uneven, Shouyou knows he’s nearing the peak, too, and he wants to see, wants to take in the sight of Kageyama coming apart beneath him.

So he gathers the last of his strength to sit up sharply, and with one final grind as he clamps hard around the pulsing thickness inside him, Kageyama is done, swearing a blue streak as he comes. He bucks at the force of his orgasm, holding Shouyou in place, giving a few, weak jerks of his hips as he rides his pleasure out.

“Shou…you… _holy shit_ —” Kageyama rasps, low and hoarse, and that does it for Shouyou, too, as he follows Kageyama into the precipice, splattering thick, white ropes all over Kageyama and his stupidly sexy shirt and tie. And as if the mess isn’t enough, Kageyama wraps his hand on Shouyou’s spurting cock to pump him some more, as his own cock still pulses hotly inside Shouyou.

And all he sees is a blinding white light, and he’s sure he’s entered an entirely different dimension, mind and senses utterly obliterated at what could possibly be the best orgasm he’s ever had, and that’s saying something considering the absurd amount of times they’ve done this.

He doesn’t even realize he’s collapsed on Kageyama’s cum-covered chest, and he’s sticky and gross from all the various fluids in him, but he’s too blissed out to even care, limbs shaking and trembling helplessly. He vaguely feels Kageyama wrap his arms around him, slinking up Shouyou’s ruined shirt to soothingly rub his back, calming and tethering Shouyou from the floaty, mindless haze he’s in.

“You okay?” Kageyama whispers by his ear, then softly kisses his cheek, unfazed by all the wetness.

“Hmm.” Shouyou finally regains strength to circle his arms on Kageyama’s neck, pushing his face on his shoulders. “That was awesome,” he murmurs.

Kageyama chuckles. “Yeah.” He gives Shouyou a quick squeeze on his bicep. “I’m gonna pull out, okay?”

Shouyou nods, and he winces as Kageyama gently eases out of him. He’s always sensitive after, but really, who wouldn’t be after _that._ He finds this irrationally funny, and he starts giggling.

Kageyama rolls his shoulders, nudging Shouyou’s head. “Oi, what’s funny?”

“Nothing,” Shouyou says. Then he’s looking up at deep blue eyes, hands coming up to dance his fingers lightly on smooth, pink-tinged cheek. “I just really love you.”

“And that’s funny?” Kageyama says with a confused frown.

He pinches Kageyama’s cheek, and his boyfriend mumbles out an _‘ow.’_ “No, dummy,” Shouyou says. “I’m happy.”

Kageyama remains silent, and he slowly sits up, taking Shouyou with him. He reaches around Shouyou’s back, presumably to get the condom off.

Then he’s suddenly embracing him fiercely, tucking his face on Shouyou’s neck.

“Me, too,” he hears him mumble, and Shouyou smiles, hugging him back. But then he feels himself being pushed by his shoulders, meeting narrowed eyes and furrowed brows.

“That doesn’t look happy to me,” Shouyou points out.

“I knew what you were doing, dumbass,” Kageyama says, sounding mildly annoyed.

Shouyou frowns, head tilting. “Huh?”

“With those guys. You were flirting with them on purpose.”

Shouyou gasps. “What? No, I wasn’t!”

“Stop lying.”

“Fine! Maybe I was,” Shouyou relents. Kageyama actually growls at this and he quickly back-pedals. “But not on purpose! They were coming onto me and I just went along with it because…” he trails, looking away from those glaring eyes.

But Kageyama won’t let him go that easy. “Because?” he presses.

Shouyou huffs out a breath. “Because I knew you were going to react the way you did,” he mumbles, still avoiding eye contact.

“So, you were using those poor, unsuspecting guys so you can get fucked?” Kageyama asks bluntly.

Shouyou’s eyes grow wide, jaw dropping as he whips his head back at his boyfriend. “What? No! But I was sort of…hoping for that, too,” he mumbles the last sentence, and Kageyama makes that growly noise again. “I-I mean, not that way! And don’t deny that you’ve been wanting this, too, you pervert! You were staring at me like you’re already undressing me!”

“I was thinking about that, actually,” Kageyama says in brutal honesty. He doesn’t even blink.

“See!” Shouyou says, ignoring the heat crawling on his face at Kageyama’s blatant admission. “I just figured, I had to let them know I’m already with someone, okay? But I didn’t know how to bring it up without sounding assuming. I was being smooth and smart about it!”

Kageyama just frowns even more. “I don’t get it.”

Shouyou sighs. He brings his hands up to push Kageyama’s cheeks together. “I want them to know that I already have a perfectly good-looking boyfriend that’s mighty possessive and I love that he’s that way. Get it now?”

“Sorta,” Kageyama says, words warbled through his puckered lips. “But I still think it’s weird. You’re weird.”

“ _You’re_ weird,” Shouyou shoots back, releasing his hold on Kageyama’s face, then he’s laughing, and Kageyama ruffles Shouyou’s hair, telling him to shut up, but his lips are wobbling into a dopey smile.

He and Kageyama may be weird, but they’re weird together, and that’s what makes them fit so perfectly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that Kageyama's car was roomy enough for their shenanigans (/▽＼)
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
